


Childhood of the Guardians

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Parents HiJack, Deaged Guardians, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Writer's Month 2020, deaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: A prank on Father Time went wrong and now Jack is stuck babysitting toddler versions of the Guardians together with his husband until they figure out a solution.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Childhood of the Guardians

RotG || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || Childhood of the Guardians || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || RotG

Title: Childhood of the Guardians – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, fluff, found family, deaging, accidental parents, established relationship

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock III, E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, Sanderson ManSnoozie, Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett, Toothless

Writer's Month Prompt: deaging

Summary: A prank on Father Time went wrong and now Jack is stuck babysitting toddler versions of the Guardians together with his husband until they figure out a solution.

**Childhood of the Guardians**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Hiccup Haddock the Third had died in his late teens, protecting his village and his dragons.

The Moon had been watching and he found a quality in Hiccup that deserved to be protected, to be saved. To be given a second chance. And so, Hiccup came to life again – a new life, a life as a spirit. As the protector of dragons, their own personal guardian.

Toothless was at his side as Hiccup protected dragons all over. He oversaw dragon migrations, he helped them where they were threatened as an invisible force. And when his people slowly died of old age and the next generation grew up and also died and... the island was left vacant, Hiccup claimed it. Claimed it as his home-base, where he kept his dragons safe. Toothless and the others who had decided to live with him instead of traveling with their kind. The former dragons of his old friends were among them too, staying with Hiccup.

Hiccup took his role seriously, but he also enjoyed it. He loved tending to the dragons, helping the old ones, guiding the young ones. However, he usually stuck only to his dragons, never really interacting with other spirits. He had run into the Easter Bunny a couple times and Queen Toothiana who was obsessed with Toothless' teeth. But he didn't spend a lot of time with other spirits like himself. Not until around 250 years ago, when he first ran into Jack Frost.

It had happened around a polar serpent incident during a blizzard. In the end, Hiccup had gained a friend and Jack had gained a dragon companion. Jack named the polar serpent Snowpiercer and the two spirits started spending a lot of time with each other, so Hiccup could teach Jack how to take care of a dragon. The bonding brought them closer and closer, until friendship turned into love.

They had their two-century anniversary only shortly after Pitch's attack on the Guardians and, consequently, Jack becoming a Guardian himself. Needless to say, that changed their lives quite a bit. Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. Hiccup could not be prouder of his husband (their 200th anniversary was _also_ their 100th wedding anniversary, because on the day of their 100th anniversary the two of them had officially gotten married by Cupid himself).

Life changed with the other Guardians part of it. However, nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , could have prepared Hiccup to the sight he came home to that day. A heap of sand in the living room, in the middle a tiny, golden toddler with his hair twirled up into a cute hairdo. He was putting together a sandcastle, giggling happily. A little boy with dark hair and red clothes was chasing after a corgi-sized blue-gray bunny, while a little girl had her head in Toothless' mouth, inspecting his teeth.

"W...What... What is going on here?", asked Hiccup slowly.

"Fi—inally! You're home! You can _help_!", exclaimed an exasperated Jamie.

Jamie was one of Jack's believers, the kids he had befriended. They occasionally came over to visit Hiccup and Jack in their ice-palace on the South Pole. Especially the Bennett-siblings (though little Sophie could, more often than not, be found at Aster's burrow). On cue did Sophie come running in. She grabbed the bunny to save it from the boy dressed in red, hugging the fluffy animal tightly.

"Help you with what? What is... going on here?", asked Hiccup bewildered. "I wasn't gone that long. Are those... but that can't be, right? That can't _possibly_ be."

The little girl was unfolding her wings, fluttering them to fly up and get a better angle on Toothless' teeth. Hiccup closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten. This could not possibly be.

" _JACKSON_ , what did you do to the Guardians?"

Moments later and Jack came flying in, looking mildly offended. "Why do you assume _I_ did-"

"You're the only non-toddler-sized Guardian", grunted Hiccup with a deadpan. "Also, while something like this had never happened before, I would still call it entirely on brand. Well?"

Jack tried looking offended, but then he cracked with a sheepish smile. "Okay, so _maybe_ Loki, Hermes and I were messing just _a tiny bit_ with Father Time, but in our defense... okay, no I don'T have a defense. It was just good fun. Only the guy really has no sense of humor."

"...What were you expecting from a guy who ate his children?", asked Hiccup exasperated.

Ever since they had figured out, together, that Jack was technically a god, the mischief-maker had done much more than cause snow days. He was Jökul Frosti – it was the first thing that had bothered Hiccup, really, that this kid born in the eighteenth century was supposedly Jack Frost when the figure of Jack Frost was based on a god Hiccup himself used to worship. The god of snow had been like a patron to Berk. Together, they had pieced everything together.

Jökul Frosti had angered King Odin and earned himself a befitting punishment. To spend one lifetime as a human, to be reborn as Jackson Overland. Only that things took an unexpected turn, because Jack had died. He was supposed to regain his godly memories and status after his natural death, but the circumstances of his death had left him blank and without any memories at all. His appearance and godly powers returned, as did his immortality, but his memories stayed gone until he met the Tooth Fairy and got to rewatch the memories in his teeth.

Naturally, after regaining his memories, Jack started reconnecting with his divine past. Though he still preferred his life as a Guardian, would never give up his husband. He just went to Asgard to visit, or meet up with his friends (like Loki). So Jack spending time with Loki? That usually ended with some trouble. One time, Hiccup had returned to a house filled with jackalopes that Jack had tamed on a dare. Another time, he had found Thor grumpy and in a dress in his home. Then there was that memorable evening where all their furniture had come to life and was singing, because Jack and Loki had watched _Beauty and the Beast_ with the Bennetts and decided a bit of magic would delight Sophie (it had delighted Sophie, a lot. But it had also given Hiccup a headache).

"Please, Snowflake, undo this", sighed Hiccup tired, watching Nick chasing after Sophie.

/break\

"Bedtime story! Bedtime story! Bedtime story!", exclaimed Nick demandingly.

He was clapping, trying to gain attention, but Hiccup was too busy tucking Sandy in in the bunk above. They had gotten two bunk-beds and prepared one of the guest-rooms into a children's room after one night of them on the couch. Turned out that Lord Kronos – or Father Time – was good at not being tracked down if he didn't want to be tracked down. So Hiccup and Jack adjusted their routine into raising four toddler-sized Guardians. Sandy was mischievous (and Jack kept enabling him), Toothiana was a sweetheart, very precious little child, but Nick and Aster still both had their little feud – only now about absolutely everything. Competitive brothers to boot.

"You wanna hear a story about five brave heroes?", asked Jack softly.

He was sitting on Toothiana's bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. She nodded wildly in confirmation, many Baby Teeth snuggled up to her. They had no memories of their lives past the point of their current age. Meaning the kids were very confused about a lot of things. But at least they were mostly cooperative. Hiccup smiled gently as he watched Jack with her. He'd be a wonderful dad – he was a wonderful dad to the Guardians in these past couple days. But an actual dad, to a real child. Hiccup shook his head, trying not to think about it.

"I want another carrot-juice", complained Aster with a pout.

Pouting bunnies were adorable. "No, Aster, you know that you shouldn't have juice this late."

"Sto—ory, please?", asked Toothiana, tugging on Jack's sleeve.

He laughed and started retelling them the story of how he had first become a Guardian. It was adorable how excited they all were to listen to it. Sandy was giving a running commentary in his sand-signs, while Nick was nearly falling out of the bed in his excitement.

/break\

"You're great with the kids", noted Hiccup as they went to bed themselves.

It had taken a long while to settle them down after the story, because they were too excited and they also wanted to hear another story. Once they were finally asleep, the two pried themselves off the kids and went to their own bedroom, where Toothless was already curled together at the foot-end of the bed like an oversized cat. Once Jack got changed, he crawled into bed with Toothless and Hiccup, patting Tooth's head in passing before snuggling up to Hiccup.

"I mean, is that news?", asked Jack amused. "Look at my little believers."

"Yes, I know you are good with kids when it's all... fun times and snow-ball fights. But... bedtime, bathing, making food, putting up with them when they're cranky or uncooperative, that's different than only hanging out with them for fun", argued Hiccup softly.

"Mh... I guess you're... right", agreed Jack after a moment. "But so are you..."

Hiccup huffed, hugging Jack even closer. Maybe, when this was taken care of, they could consider...

/break\

Jack smiled to himself as he watched Hiccup give Nick a piggy-back-ride. This was adorable. He loved how domestic everything in the castle felt these days. He had even built a slide and Toothiana and Sandy were running up to slide down over and over again, laughing and giggling. Aster was amusingly cuddly (something Jack was going to hold against the Pooka for centuries to come).

"Hello, honey. I'm home. And I bring an antidote", called Jack. "Unless we wanna keep-"

"No. Give it to them!", interrupted Hiccup immediately, a pointed look on his face.

"What? I thought you like the little ones?", teased Jack amused, mischief in his eyes.

"I do. But we are currently babysitting four Guardians, preparing for Christmas and Easter, coordinating the Tooth Fairies, _trying_ to help ease nightmares, all on top of our own duties. Snowflake, I am _exhausted_. I want a vacation", countered Hiccup with a deadpan.

Jack laughed as he flew up to Hiccup to kiss him softly. "Okay. Let me take you to Valhalla."

Only after Jack had used the antidote on the Guardians and Jack _immediately_ swept Hiccup away did Hiccup realize that _maybe_ his beloved husband was trying to escape the consequences of his prank. But then Hiccup was too exhausted to really care; he _did_ want that vacation.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stupidly proud of the fic title, tbh xD Deaged Guardians would look SOOO adorable and HiJack would be good parents ^-^


End file.
